Grell, a woman
by TeddyBearAnime123456789
Summary: Sebastian finally kills his master, Ciel. Then when he tries to finally kill him Grell shows up as a woman dressed in red, complaining how she should be the only one killing people around! See what happens next... MWHAHAHHAHHHAHAHAHHA!


"Oh bother," Sebastian sighed, drowsy as ever. If only he didn't have to work for Ciel, head of the Phantomhive toy company, he wouldn't have to wake up so early.

"Sebastien! I want my tea!" demanded Ciel, his voice full of hatred.

Sebastian sat up, ignoring the fact he needed to make tea. He quickly dressed in his usual clothes, a black butler outfit. It looked quite fitting to him therefore he wore it all the time. He then sprinted to the bathroom and washed his face and clothes.

This is the day, the day he killed Ciel. He was sick and tired day after day, working to the bone for this ungrateful master. Sebastien despised him, so much, oh so so much. He looked in the mirror, then brushed his hair. His purple eyes were glowing in lust. The lust for blood. He envied demons who could just go out and kill. He remembered the days without contracts, without Ciel, without anyone telling him what to do or how to go about it. The murder, the police, the people just were walking meals, just walking meals. Nothing else. They didn't have feelings, they didn't squirm. Oh, he had the desire to kill Ciel. Everyday, the boy just said, I want this! I want that! I want you to do this! I want you to do that! Such an ungrateful boy he is, oh how ungrateful indeed. It's time he ended his life, once and for all.

"Sebastian! My tea! Where the hell are you!?" Ciel squirmed.

Sebastian carefully planned his actions. He tip-toed down the corridor into Ciel's room.

ZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. ..

"It seems Ciel is sleeping," Sebastian thought mischeiviously to himself. He held Ciel's hand.

"It's time for you to die,"Sebastian whispered. His nails grew sharp and cut Ciel's hand, leaving a trail of blood leaping off the bed.

"Hi darling! I'm sorry, I can't let you do that!" A woman screamed.

Sebastian looked up in horror...

A shinigami dressed in red...

Sebastian's ~Point Of View~

I looked up, my heart pounding in my chest. Red hair flowed everywhere...I can see red glasses...I feel nostalgic really...

I shudder at my thoughts...IS THAT GRELL?! Can't be! This is a woman!

"Oh hi Sebas-chan~! I missed you a lot! I'm sorry and all, but I can't let you do that, even though I would love it if you killed him! MWHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA~!" Grell laughed.

The shinigami in front of my eyes reminded me so much of what 'she' was like.

I finally snap out of daydreaming and scowl at the hot headed shinigami.

"I don't care what you say, I'm killing him any way..." I yelled. Instinctivly, I put my hands on my mouth knowing that if ciel wakesp and finds that Grell is here...he'll know that I'm trying to kill him...and then...I will be sent into demon prison for high treason against the human race...I can't let myself get into there...

'That's my Sebas-chan!" shouts the oh so uncaring _GRELL._

_"_Not out of pleasure serving your wishes." I whisper carefully.

"AWWWWWWW! SEBAS-CHAN, YOU IDIOT!" cries Grell.

I wave my hands around, trying to shush the stupid shinigami...but it doesn't work out so well...

Grell was crying...a lot...

"Grell...I'm sorry ... I ...

"don't like you..." Sebastien spat. "But in this situation I have to say..."

"I love you..."

Grell's cheeks turned a crimson colour like the red of roses. She danced and danced in joy...and most of all kept her mouth shut.

**Grell's ~POV~**

My ears rung with those exact words..._I love you_...

My half lidded eyes fell prey to those words, my body falling and falling to the ground. I land by sebastian's side with a obvious _**thud**_.

**Sebastian's ~POV~**

Finally, silence...now I can keep going with my oh so devious plan...

I lunge myself over the thing of a master, more like a slave driver...doesn't he know how lucky he is to have a demon like me, a demon, the most powerful on earth, and he still wants more?! Screw him, I'll find another master, better than him, more bloody grateful than anyone! I'm sick of being a slave! This is the moment, the moment I've been waiting for 7 years...

I slam my lips onto Ciel's, the kiss of death...I can taste his soul...Blood drips from the side of my mouth...So tasty...

I finally drain the last of his soul...That was quite a meal...

I feel something grab my shoulder and drag me out of the window...I get dragged for half an hour until I finally reach my destination...

A red mansion...

Author note:

I'm very sorry but I will not be able to continue with this...But what I will do is leave it to you people to finish! It's just I don't know how to continue it...what should happen next? Please understand... It's just I have no ideas what to write next... :(


End file.
